Hermanos de Alma
by HxK Hope's
Summary: [AU] Con el abandono de su padre, la posterior muerte de su madre y la traición de su única amiga; Hitsugaya Toushiro se había grabado algo muy importante en la mente: "Nunca confíes en nadie". Pero aquella estúpida chica le demostraría lo contrario… ¿Aunque ella creyera que su amor estuviese mal?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: (Ya arreglamos esto xP) Los personajes de Bleach, lugares, etc, no nos pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo.**_

*Autoras: **Espepaez **y **Imeko Jieahiz**.*

* * *

~°*|| **Hermanos de Alma** ||*°~

* * *

_Prólogo:_

En el desolado bosque aquella cruz mediana, colocada como símbolo de pérdida, se mantenía firme mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a bajar a un ritmo lento desde el cielo gris, mezclándose más entre la blancura de la que el suelo ya era poseedora.

Y la única presente de estas cosas era aquel cuerpo femenino recubierto en una blanca chaquea que por poco y tocaría el suelo, y que caminaba de descalza hacia aquella cruz al tiempo en que su tibia respiración sonaba cuando sonreía con nostalgia. Su negra cabellera caía sobre sus hombros al mirar hacia el cielo y sus ojos negros, como la noche, se cerraron momentáneamente para poder sentir un pequeño copo caer sobre su frente, a pesar del frío no se inmutó sino que siguió sintiendo los copos caer uno tras otro sobre su cabellera.

_La verdad. Fue cobarde. _Miró hacia abajo viendo como las puntas de sus pantalones beige se humedecían. Con ayuda de sus pies suavemente se quitó los zapatos rosas pastel que traía y comenzó a dar unos pasos descalza sobre el frío del suelo.

"_No me gusta el calor. Si te acostumbras al calor te dolerá… el frío. Es por eso."_

–Me gusta la nieve. –sonrió con alegría mientras andaba. _Fui cobarde._ _Verdaderamente cobarde. Sólo porque tuve miedo, porque temía descubrir que lo que sentía no era sólo aprecio por él. ¿Pero qué más podía sentir sino? Él era…_

_Mi hermano._

_Y yo sólo quería que fuera feliz… que tuviera lo que siempre deseó._

* * *

_**Una nueva familia**_

* * *

La sala se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos, los tres niños se alteraron al ver a su padre con una mirada de las que jamás imaginaron hallar en su rostro:

_Preocupación_.

El mayor de los tres hermanos presentes a su corta edad de nueve años tampoco había presenciado tal cosa antes, se apresuró a acercarse al hombre y casi gritando, muy brusco preguntó: –¿Qué pasa papá?

Las dos pequeñas niñas llegaron a asustarse por el tono usado, tan fuerte que incluso una de ellas se aferró a la larga falda floreada de su madre. La mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos naranjas acarició con ternura el corto pelo castaño de su hija, tranquilizándola un poco

–Yuzu, Karin por favor vayan un momento a jugar con Ichigo ¿Sí? –pidió la mujer esbozando una gran dulce sonrisa.

Algo decepcionado Ichigo obedeció a las palabras de su madre, llevándose consigo al jardín trasero a sus pequeñas hermanas. Tan pronto como sus hijos salieron la mujer cambió su gesto pues su esposo no le mentía, advirtiéndole de algo grave.

–Isshin… –el hombre no se atrevió mirarla–… ¿Qué pasa?

Las palabras salidas, de los labios de su esposa, sólo dejaron más sentimientos de culpa él. Llevándose las manos al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta sacó una hoja plegada y se la dio indicándole que la leyera.

Ella la tomó con suavidad, al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa con facilidad para pasar a la tristeza absoluta. Y sabiendo la causa, se llevó una palma a la boca para evitar un grito. "¡Esto!"

Y si ellos, que se habían devastado tan sólo leer una carta con la noticia, no se imaginaban qué estaría sufriendo la persona que vivía… aquella noticia que los había horrorizado.

–Sólo tiene cinco años… –murmuró con pena Masaki, el evitar llorar la hacía temblar por la impotencia y la ira del sentir que era injusto.

Su esposo se llevó ambas manos a la frente, rascándose sus negros cabellos y luego la miró. –Sólo tenía a su madre. –completó.

La mujer apretó la palma, arrugando contra su pecho la hoja mientras él se acercaba a abrazarla –Isshin –al oído le habló sabiendo que la escuchaba…– tengamos otro hijo.

Y entre la frase fuera de contexto indudablemente no supo más que sonreír con ternura ante, lo que sabía, diría ahora su esposa.

**~(°)~**

_Injusto._ Sólo eso lograba pensar en ese momento, mientras veía a su madre cantar alegremente, con su hermana intentado ayudarle a poner la mesa, y aunque su infantil mente de cuatro años no comprendiera el significado de la palabra estaba mucho más que segura del que su situación era así. Se dedicó a posar sus pequeños ojos ónix nuevamente sobre su madre, la cual sostenía un cucharón en mano, y luego preguntó.

– ¿Entonces cómo es él?

La mujer no parecía un ápice cansada de la pregunta que su hija constantemente hacía. Se detuvo de su acción un instante, volteando y sonriéndole. –Pronto llegarán Karin, ten paciencia.

Y se molestó un poco, no porque no entendiera la palabra "paciencia" sino porque, desde hace unas semanas, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados. Desde aquel día en que la dichosa carta había llegado ambos adultos parecían más extraños de lo usual; cuando su hermano intentó hacer pregunta alguna les habían dicho que dentro de poco alguien llegaría a casa, que tendrían "un nuevo hermano".

Comenzó a meditar en las palabras. "¿Será un bebé?..."Porque si era así sus padres se habían equivocado. Ella sabía que los bebés se compraban en los hospitales y no comprendía el afán de su padre al decir que iría a casa de un amigo a buscarlo entonces. Suspiró, llevándose su manito a la barbilla intentando pensar más el ruido del cerrado de puerta le hiso sobresaltarse.

Sintió los usuales pasos, rápidos y emocionados de su padre, seguidos de los de su hermano y otros pasos más.

Y al fin tres personas llegaron, siendo una de ellas totalmente desconocidas a los ojos de las niñas.

Cabellos revueltos en un tono blanco, rostro redondeado y pequeño sin ninguna sonrisa, y un par de ojos turquesa, aguamarina, totalmente faltos de sentimiento que no fuera la franca y pura indiferencia.

Yuzu se colocó junto a su madre, Karin sintió que sus ojos se desorbitaban al ver aquel raro aspecto del presente.

Masaki se apresuró a hablar, sonriente –Él es su nuevo hermano.

–Hitsugaya Toushiro. –agregó Isshin con alegría.

Karin no dejaba de mirarlo hasta que en un momento sus miradas se chocaron.

Ónix y aguamarina. Él le sostuvo la mirada, cambiándola a una desafiante, fue cuando ella pudo sentir a través de aquellos ojos todo lo que él sentía. Y eran sólo una cosa, todos los sentimientos, reducidos a una palabra:

_Dolor._

Esa mirada parecía fría pero ella, sin saber el porqué, notó que demostraba indiferencia solamente… tal vez para que nadie le hiciese daño. Y desde ese momento se lo dijo: Lo ayudaría.

"Somos familia. Porque ahora somos hermanos. ¿Verdad?"

Quizá debió habérselo preguntado mejor entonces…

* * *

-.-

**Notas de las -LOCAS- autoras:**

¡Sí! Hola a todassss! *disco rayado* Qué? La mayoría somos chicas no! xD -.- triste. Este va ser el primer Fanfic que publico y va a ser un HitsuKarin/KarinHitsu.

Esto, damas y caballeras lo hice en conjunto con!... *mira a su lado* ¿Che estás despierta? *le pica el brazo*

Imeko: Seeeh, *con cara de sueño* lo que sea! Ey, que pongas los dos signos! No estamos chateando!

Es: Je, Je ¡sí! ¬¬ Quejosa! Si hay errores es porque allá abajo están de fiesta, con música que me revienta los oídos, y apenas y pudimos escribir esto.

Imeko: Sí, fue hace unos momentos en el que nos subimos a mi cuarto.

Es: Comenzamos haciendo preguntas filosóficas, como esa que dice "¿De qué está hecho el té en las noches si ahí no hay agua?"

Imeko: Y luego terminamos hablando del famoso cap de Bleach "El balón de Soccer" y Es me dijo que sería interesante esto, blah, aquello, más blah y luego para que me deje dormir le tiré la computadora de mi hermana y…

Es: ¡Me puse a escribir! w

Imeko: ¡Y yo la ayudé¡ ¬_¬ ¡TENGO SUEÑO!

Es: ¡Por lo menos vos no trabajas mañana! y no es tan tarde

Imeko: Eso no me quita el sueño.

Es: Al menos no tengo historias atrasadas. Tenés sin terminar/traer caps: **Rincón de Luz**, **The Last Future**, **La Venganza de Akehnaton**, **Pasado equivocado**…

Imeko: ¿Es necesario que? -.-***

Es: No. Pero me conformo con esto *abre la puerta y entran Hitsugaya y Karin cada uno usando bichas con orejas afelpadas de conejo*

Imeko: ¡¿WTF?!

Es: ¡Hagan lo suyo una apuesta es una apuesta!

Y de mala gana Karin comienza a saltar en medio del cuarto gritando: ¡Reviews, reviews!

Es: Con más ánimo! Y Hitsugaya comienza a saltar que para eso te gané justamente! *y de la manga del brazo se le caen cartas de póker*

Hitsugaya: ¡USTEDES! *mirándola furioso, saca su Zanpackutou*

Imeko: ¡F-Fue sólo ella!

Es: ¡Eh, maldita echa tierra! *gritan mientras se van corriendo* Y a todos… **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 1

Notas de las Autoras: El prólogo está editado pero no es necesario volver a leerlo ^^ ¡Aunque también si lo leen no les arruina nada!

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo. ¡No, no del cesto de basura sino de Tite Kubo! X3**

-.-

* * *

Capitulo 1:

* * *

**Promesa de estar a su lado**

_[Parte 1]_

El sol simplemente parecía observar, y no cumplir con su función ya que el frío era notorio en el simple aire al respirar.

El viento casi helado dio contra sus mejillas, haciéndole fruncir los labios.

–Tsk.

Llevaba ya varios minutos caminando por las deshabitadas veredas, de casas, que darían pronto a su destino. Más de veinte minutos o casi media hora, era estúpido pues habría llegado en sólo diez si corría como acostumbraba. Volvió a mirar al pañuelo entre sus manos, apoyadas a la altura de su pecho: Dentro contenía una lonchera.

Se congeló en su sitio al recordar qué debía hacer con el contenido, fue quitándose la gorra roja que traía cubriendo su corto cabello negro, comenzando a sacudirle el sudor que había obtenido por el nerviosismo pese al frío del día. No era debido a eso, pero hubiera preferido quedarse en casa; viendo cómo su hermana Yuzu, aquella dulce chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos café, hacía la tarea de turno y cantaba a la vez –canciones que, por cierto, se sabía de memoria–, o viendo el anaranjado cabello caerle por la espalda a su madre al ir de un lado a otro en la cocina.

Definitivamente esa semana estaba en su contra; iniciando el domingo con una pelea verbal entre su equipo de fútbol y un equipo formado de un grupo de adolecentes de preparatoria, y ahora terminando en viernes –realmente no debía ir a la escuela, pues sus profesores estarían ausentes– además iba aún a sexto de la primaria y ahora iría a la Segundaria… por encargo.

Entonces recordó la plática que había tenido con su madre hace unos días, también razón por lo que hacía en esos momentos.

"– _Pero… ¿P-Porqué yo?_

–_Sabes que no le gusta llevarse algo pero no podemos dejarlo así. Además Yuzu siempre va así que pensé que tú podrías comenzar a hablar más con él Karin."_

Aquella mujer de cabellos anaranjados y sonrisa amigable era difícil de evadir.

–_Karin. –la voz le llamó cuando le vio buscar en el refrigerador, ella rápidamente alzó la mirada intentado ocultar tras su espalda el envase, de postre sabor fresa, que había sacado sabiéndose de sobra que a su madre no le gustaba que comiesen dulce antes de comidas. Esa mujer era dulce pero definitivamente estaba bien creer que no les gustaría verla enojada._

–_¿Q-Qué pasa mamá? –preguntó un poco intimidada de que notase que le desobedecería._

_Al parecer la mujer de naranjas cabellos se dio cuenta de esto ya que rió levemente haciendo que ella se avergonzara. –¡Mamá!_

–_Lo siento, lo siento. –se disculpó con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su hija. Comenzando a extenderle un gran pañuelo azul obscuro con motitas blancas._

–_Es su almuerzo. –simplemente dijo haciéndole entender._

Hasta había deseado excusarse con su padre, diciéndoles que ayudaría en la clínica pero en cuando el hombre entró en la cocina a saludarla –el típico saludo de Kurosaki Isshin: Saltar-en-lo-alto-y-caer-abrazando-a-tus-hijos-no-importa-si-los-tumbas-al-piso-o-les-quiebras-algo-que-para-eso-trabajas-en-una-clínica-junto-a-tu-casa.– ella lo _recibió _–pateó en el rostro– y luego salió; terminando por donde estaba ahora que era doblando la esquina de aquella cuadra perteneciente a un viejo edificio abandonado.

Se volvía a preguntar por qué su madre le habría pedido a ella ahora _esa_ tarea. No le molestaba… le incomodaba.

Su mente parecía presentarse vivamente frente a ella, ignorando a todo lo demás, tanto que siquiera notó cuando varios sujetos le detuvieron el paso.

–¡Pero miren nada más! –Aquella voz la hizo volver, haciéndole dirigir su vista hacia los tres sujetos que tenía en frente.

–¿Estás seguro? ¡Si no se parecen en nada! –dijo uno de ellos, bastante obeso y de cabello verde obscuro, en una coleta, llevaba también varios aros sobre su nariz y la comisura de su labios, e iba picándose la nariz cosa que le causó asco.

El sujeto de rubia cabellera, larga, se acercó a ella. La miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa burlona. –No me equivoco, es familiar de Kurosaki. –pareció afirmar, mirando hacia otra de las personas junto a él.

Karin miró por debajo de su gorra hacia el sujeto. De cabellera castaña, alto, de ojos azules y complexión delgada.

La descripción era idéntica. "Entonces es verdad" Ella no les conocía pero sabía perfectamente que era pandilleros del barrio mejor llamados ladrones. Desde que tenía memoria había vivido oyendo acerca de ellos mediante su hermano, aunque Ichigo nunca le había comentado al respecto de si les conocían de ese modo sin embargo muchas veces estuvo presente luego de las peleas que el joven de cabellos naranjas tenía, y vaya que lo habían herido hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente aunque claro que Ichigo les había devuelto el "favor". Seguramente esa era la razón por la que ahora estos sujetos estaban frente a ella, furibundos y ansiosos a la vez.

El castaño la miraba con usual seño severo, luego hizo un gesto dubitativo mientras se acercaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente. Ella trató de no torcer su gesto a miedo pues, sino, sería peor.

El sujeto bajó la cabeza a su altura –¿Eres familiar de Kurosaki Ichigo?

Eso no le extrañaba, su hermano guardaba bien esa clase de información pese a ser descuidado en otros ámbitos. Él no arriesgaría a su familia.

Esa pregunta sólo significaría una cosa, pero ella no podía simplemente huir, no era cobarde.

–Es mi hermano. –contestó seria. Y ya esperaba lo que vendría después.

El castaño rió mientras los otros dos se acercaban más, acorralándola contra el alambrado que cerraba el viejo edificio. El sujeto azules ojos bajó su brazo y la tomó con fuerza de su camiseta alzándola hacia arriba.

–Que suerte tengo. –rió, chocándole la espalda contra los alambres oxidados. El gesto del castaño pasó de la diversión al odio puro– ¡¿Sabes cuánto ha herido mi orgullo tu hermano?!

Sus ojos se cerraron para sentir su espalda impactar, esta vez con el viejo poste que sostenía los alambres, y poco a poco su blanca piel se ponía colorada debido al agarre en su cuello.

–Bien, creo que a Kurosaki no le molestará. Después de todo el que uno de sus hermanos no se pueda defender, ¿no es su problema cierto?

Ignoró el comentario, sabía que se debía a su ropa. Llevaba ropas deportivas casi dos tallas más grandes para ella, además de la gorra y su cabello corto… no se avergonzaba.

De nada ni nadie. Su hermano no tenía la culpa, él había peleado contra ellos por defender a su amiga Orihime, esos sujetos iban a pasarse de manos con ella. Aunque no habían logrado su objetivo esos tres, Inoue había sido llevada a la clínica, por indicaciones de Isshin, y si bien no recibió golpes leves las lágrimas derramadas por el momento vergonzoso y humillante habían durado días. Para la amiga de su hermano aquella experiencia fue costosa de olvidar, como el miedo a que se volviera a repetir. Era una de las razones por las que ahora salían en grupo a donde sea y también por la que Ichigo se preocupaba más por sus amigos al punto de ir donde le llamaban cada vez que lo hacían.

Las menciones que tenían acerca de esos sujetos eran tales que preferiría ser golpeada como hombre a sufrir lo que le harían si sabían que el hermano del sujeto que casi hace que los arresten no fuera "él" sino "ella", definitivamente no tendrían consideraciones porque tuviese once años si a Inoue le ocurrió con doce.

El castaño volvió a reír, sin dejar de sostener su cuello, esta vez de manera sádica cuando el de cabello rubio caminó hacia él entregándole un tubo de metal que tomó de suelo cercano. En una mano el cuello de Karin, en la otra ahora el tubo metálico siendo alzado por sobre la cabeza de la joven. Sus ojos azules brillaron de placer al saber que por fin obtendría su venganza.

Karin, al no poder hacer más, cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera del golpe… el cual no llegó.

A pocos centímetros para el impacto el brazo del castaño paró, otra mano le había sostenido. Furioso de que interrumpieran su acción se volteó a mirar de quién se trataba, dejando liberada a la chica.

–¡¿Qué te-?! –Los azules ojos del castaños se abrieron de sorpresa ante la persona parada a frente a él–. G-Grimmjo-w… Pero… me dijeron que tú te ibas hoy…

Karin ahora tendida en el suelo, de rodillas, abrió un ojo mientras gemía levemente debido al susto que se había llevado. Intentó buscar con la mirada a su agresor, se dio cuenta de que los otros de sus compañeros ya no estaban, luego tomó en cuenta las palabras dichas por el castaño y miró delante. Sus ojos se encontraron al instante con una figura totalmente desconocida; su cabello reminiscente y azul con pequeños mechones yendo hacia sus ojos igual o más obscuros que este, y a simple vista se notaba su buena condición física –no sólo en sus músculos– sino en el cómo de un solo golpe en el pecho hizo que el sujeto que la había agredido quedara tendido en el suelo, tocándose la zona, y en busca de aire.

–Si te metes con su familia te metes con Kurosaki. –gruñó el de azul cabellera mirando hacia el que ahora trataba de levantarse e irse corriendo. Sin cambiar el gesto de molestia Karin sintió cómo le dirigía la mirada–. Y eso no me gusta. NO te metas con Kurosaki.

Tras esas palabras de parte del peliazul el castaño se levantó, cojeando y sosteniéndose el estómago para huir desganado, dejando en el sitio solamente a aquellas dos personas. El de mirada felina le dedicó un momento de su atención a la joven, centrándose en verla levantarse.

–Tsk. –él se dio la vuelta, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. "Kurosaki Karin." ¿Quién sería tan estúpido no informándose de su presa? Él claramente no lo era. Sonrió ladino, sintiéndose un poco complacido con la, aunque torpe, heroica actuación de la chica que ahora recogía del suelo su sucia gorra. Volteó y comenzó a caminar tras la esquina del alambrado, tras el viejo edifico se abría paso un bosque, siendo observado solamente por los ojos aún sorprendidos de Karin quien, inocentemente, desconocía e ignoraría por completo los motivos del peliazul joven.

"Porque nadie se mete… con mí presa."

**~(°)~**

Momentos después ya se encontraba lejos de la zona.

Centró su vista adelante, pudo divisar a varios chicos, usando los uniformes estilo militar en los hombres y el marinero en las mujeres, eso le indicaba que estaba cerca. Apresuró el paso, encontrándose juntamente el portón abierto y en la pared del costado una placa dorada con la inscripción "Segundaria Pública de Karakura".

Entró a paso calmado.

–¡Oye Usaka! –le pegó un pequeño grito a un joven, castaño y de gafas que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, comiendo su almuerzo.

_Tonto._ Podría simplemente ir, caminar y ver si lo encontraba pero no._ Él_… no tenía cierto apego con él, nunca habían coincidido. Y ahora, preguntarle a alguien más si lo había visto, era tonto con todas sus letras. "Pero qué más da". Justificándose a sí misma, diciendo que tardaría menos haciéndolo a buscando por su propia cuenta cuando sabía que en realidad era para retardar su deber.

Vio hacia el joven, el cual ahora la miraba dándole a entender que estaba prestándole atención. Era uno de sus compañeros de equipo cuando jugaba fútbol, a pesar de que no compartían clase se podría decir que eran amigos. – ¿Has visto a… mi hermano?

El chico pareció dudar por un momento, ella sólo esperó que se tomara su tiempo. –Creo que donde siempre. –no tardó mucho en contestar, para su desgracia.

La mirada de Karin se tornó molesta por un momento mientras achicaba sus ónix ojos y alzaba una ceja "¿Y cómo quieres que sepa eso?" internamente se preguntaba.

–¿Y dónde es eso?

El castaño giró la vista, indicándole hacia la parte alta del edificio. –En la azotea.

Ante la contestación fue como si sus pies tardaran en responder, asintió suavemente a su amigo agradeciéndole. Se echó a correr de manera lenta y torpe a las escaleras las cuales le costó subir, como si no subiera unas escaleras, sino una gran montaña tormentosa. Al llegar al final del piso tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miró la gran puerta verde, estaba cerrada, extendió la mano y giró el picaporte hasta que lo oyó crujir para abrirla y pasar.

Salió sin poder ver a alguien, quedando completamente decepcionada y extrañamente aliviada. "Al final no está aquí."

Con la cabeza agacha escondió entre sus manos lo que traía, buscando poco con la mirada, mientras iba dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el barandal que aparte de protección daba por terminada la azotea.

–¿Qué quieres? –se sobresaltó al oír el tono duro de una voz junto a ella, pero más porque era una voz conocida.

Una voz que había estado presente en varias ocasiones durante su niñez, aunque claro que jamás como algo menos que una fría y abstenida relación hermano-hermana. Fijó su vista a su lado derecho y vio que había alguien además de ella allí.

Un color no muy visto de cabellos, blancos y reminiscentes con un pequeño fleco, siendo mecido por la pequeña brisa debido al sitio en el que se encontraba. Un joven de mirada aguamarina casi inexpresiva, ahora tornándose un poco molesta debido a su presencia; iba vestido con un uniforme negro usada siglos antes por la milicia japonesa.

–Toushiro… –"¿E-Eso no es peligroso?"

El chico se encontraba sentado al borde de uno de las barras rotas del barandal, el cual jugaba papel de puerta, sin cuidado. Con una rodilla alzada y ambas manos sobre esta. Sus grandes ojos color turquesa aguamarina no dejaban de mirar hacia adelante, casi ignorándola. –Es Hitsugaya. –Remarcó con sumo fastidio, sin cambiar su expresión– Te he preguntado qué quieres.

Aquel tono causó un poco de susto en ella quien también tuvo que forzarse a no enfadarse. Lo sentía. Él… la odiaba, sin razón aparente. No tenía motivos, simplemente parecía quererlo, era como si no pudiese vivir sin tener que usar aquel tono frío con todos. "Pero siempre ha sido así."

¿Quién era él? Era él, la razón por la que no quería estar allí en ese instante, la razón por la que deseaba haberse quedado haciendo cualquier otra cosa, la razón por la que su voz ahora no quería salir de sus labios, la causa de sus inquietudes: Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Aquel niño que hace siete años había llegado a su casa, pocos pasos junto a su padre, con la misma mirada que ahora su rostro no abandonaba: _Frío._

Y si no fuera por su madre a lo mejor no estaría allí, reuniendo toda su fuerza interior para acercarse a él con su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho debido al nerviosismo. Dio suaves pasos, extendiéndole el encargo con ambas manos. Sin mirarla siquiera él alzó su brazo y lo tomó.

–Mamá… te lo envió.

Un pequeño silencio, en espera de que dijera algo pero ni un palabra salió de su boca. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija hasta que él habló, nuevamente sin mirarle.

–Tengo mi propio dinero. –dijo de manera seca el chico.

Trató de no contestar nada. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a irse preguntándose por qué no había nadie además de él allí. Sabía que podría deberse a que muchos se intimidaban con la apariencia del joven pero no quería aceptar esa respuesta.

**~(°)~**

Miró nuevamente las variadas letras del libro de matemáticas frente a sus ojos, sintiendo que por fin comprendía algo.

Cuando llegó a caso se guardó muy bien los verdaderos motivos del porqué de las pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello, haciéndose la desentendida algo que por supuesto no funcionaba pero confiaba en que al hacerlo nadie preguntara el tema, y con lo que le ocurrió a cierto castaño aseguraba el no verlo al menos en una buena temporada.

_Grimmjow._ Era un nombre raro. "Y un cabello raro también." Rió.

Le había estado sacando provecho al día libre haciendo su tarea. Así pasaron las horas hasta que su estómago interrumpió la calma que poseía a leer su libro –lo cual le molestó pues nunca se había concentrado tanto, menos en aquella materia– y al fijar la vista en el reloj de su escritorio notó que la razón era debido a que pronto sería las ocho de la noche.

Felizmente se dispuso a bajar las escaleras rumbo al comedor donde vio a su hermana quien estaba en la cocina lavando platos con su madre, Ichigo estaba sentado…

El joven de cabellos naranjas, revueltos y que a simple vista se veían que no estaban peinados, la miró extrañado. –¿Karin qué pasa?

La imagen del joven a quien le entregó el almuerzo, hace horas, repentinamente se asomó en su cabeza.

–Nada. –mintió. Se apresuró a dirigirse hacia donde su madre, esperando que ya colocaran la mesa pero la causó conmoción el ver que todos los platos estaban totalmente lavados y ni rastro de comida. −¡No hay comida!

Su madre rió cuando le vio con el rostro desfigurado de la sorpresa. –¿M-Mamá estás segura q-que eres-s tú… o que Yuzu es Yuzu? –se alejó haciendo una cruz con sus brazos, como si con ella pudiese apartar maldiciones.

La mujer sonrió divertida luego miró hacia su esposo. El hombre apenas y salió de la clínica y ya venía a ellos dando saltitos alegres, comportándose como si no fuera adulto.

–¡BUENAS TARDES MASAKIIIIII! –Isshin saltó pero antes de caer sobre su esposa, como lo tenía planeado, recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro de su hijo mayor.

Indignado el de naranja cabellera no sólo colocó su pie sobre el rostro de su padre sino que también le pisó la espalda.

–¡¿VIEJO IDIOTA QUÉ QUIERES MATAR A MAMÁ O QUÉ?! –Gritó pisando aun más fuerte la cabeza de su padre contra el piso–¡O dios, conviértelo en un padre normal! ¡Conviértelo en un padre mínimamente decente!

–I-shiho- … essaa… cer-..oso –decía Isshin ahora con su cara pegada al suelo, al segundo siguiente en la distracción de Ichigo por descubrir qué decía su progenitor, logró zafarse y salió intacto–. ¡Ichigo está celoso porque a él no hay nadie quien lo quiera! –dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia su esposa y abrazándose a sus piernas de manera aniñada–. ¡Ah Masaki! ¿Cuándo será que nuestro torpe hijo se le declare a mi tercera hija Rukia-chan y me dé nietos?

Karin por un momento centró vista en Ichigo el cual comenzó a echar humo por la nariz.

Kuchiki Rukia era una amiga cercana de su hermano, a pesar que la conocía de hace unos meses, en su primera visita a casa Isshin no dudó en proclamarla como su "tercera hija". Y eso era algo que a Ichigo le incomodaba notablemente.

–¡ESO NO PASARÁ! –con rubor en sus mejillas negó, tan fuerte que parecía que el techo de la casa se saldría en cualquier momento.

**MMMMGGRRRR~~~** Un gran sonido interrumpió a Ichigo antes de que atacara a su padre.

Los presentes miraron a Karin que ahora tenía medio abierta la puerta del refrigerador, la joven sintió sus mejillas arder al tener las miradas de todos sobre ella. –¿Qué?

Isshin, "desatándose" de las piernas de su esposa, corrió hacia ella y alzó las cejas de manera pícara. –Neh, no sabía que Karin-chan tenía tanta hambre.

La joven de cabellos negros no se dignó a contestar, sólo desvió la vista hacia un lado.

–En realidad… –los presentes voltearon a ver hablar a una sonrojada Yuzu– Lo siento, fui yo.

Al oír eso Isshin se llevó una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.

–¡Yo los invito a una cena, familia! –alegremente bramó mientras arrastraba de la mano a su esposa por la puerta a lo que ella le pedía que primero deberían cambiarse ya que hasta Ichigo aún traía su uniforme de escuela.

Karin miró con una gota de sudor la escena, su padre llevándose a su madre al auto, intentando arrancar cuando ni siquiera había alistado su registro, buscado dinero para lo que cenarían, notado que ellos no le seguían, o cuando ni siquiera se había llevado consigo las llaves.

**~(°)~**

Se asomó lentamente a través de aquella gran carta-menú la cual ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro. Observó a su padre platicar amenamente con el mesero, a la vez en la que pedían lo que deseaban.

A su alrededor las personas se paseaban usando vestidos o traje fueran niños, adultos, o bebés. Era la primera vez que iban a un Restaurant fino, aunque no era cinco estrellas, se podría decir que era realmente elegante. Supuso que era debido a su padre, el que las personas le reconocieran y tomaran con más cuidado sus atenciones con ellos.

También era la primera vez que Isshin cuidaba sus espaldas, enviándole miradas celosas hacia los demás. Es que Masaki se veían tan bella usando aquel fino vestido amarillo, que aunque no era apegado al cuerpo, si hacía visible sus curvas, y más su natural belleza y esa cálida sonrisa era algo que llamaba la atención de los hombres logrando que Ichigo también se pusiera receloso hacia su madre. Estaba más que segura que sería capaz de matar a quien osara tocarla.

A su lado Yuzu, quien se había colocado un lindo vestido, con mangas, rosa y unos zapatos bajos del mismo tono, sonreía de igual forma llamando atención de algunos de su edad.

Y ella… Se sentía ridícula de vestir aquella ropa, su hermana le había insistido en que era la ocasión y lugar de ponerse elegante, ya que hasta Ichigo se vistió mínimamente en ese estilo. Aunque Ichigo llevaba su uniforme de escuela, sólo se quitó el suéter de arriba quedando con la camisa blanca pero claro que ella no lo iba a delatar… por ahora.

Llevaba una blusa con mini estampados de flores, lo que aceptó sólo por ser celeste y no rosa pero si algo se llevaría el premio a lo que detestaba era, definitivamente, el vestido azul marino de pieza que traía por sobre esta.

"¡Ridículo!" No le gustaba el estilo de ropa que podría hacerle lucir como _florecita,_ se alegró de que no le obligaran a peinarse el cabello más de lo debido o que dijeran que debía usar esas horquillas con forma de fresa como las que su hermana llevaba, estaba mucho más que segura que explotaría sino.

–¿Y usted joven? –la mirada del mesero recayó de Ichigo a Toushiro, notablemente se vio tenso al hablar– ¿Qué se le ofrece?

_¿Curiosidad? _Porque allí se encontraba de nuevo.

El joven de blancos cabellos vestido de manera poco mejor que solía hacerlo. Una camisa blanca de cuello doblado, sobre esta una chaqueta fina de color similar a sus ojos y unos jeans negros algo casuales. Estaba con su usual mirada y simplemente se encogió de hombros, disgustando al mesero así que rápidamente Yuzu con una sonrisa le indicó que le dieran lo mismo que a Ichigo.

Karin le miró con intriga.

–Normalmente Toushiro-chan prefiere cualquier cosa que contenga dulce o arroz. –fue la contestación de su gemela.

Extraño. A la pelinegra le parecía extraño pues ella no sabía que lo conociera tan bien. Volvió su vista hacia el florero que adornaba el centro de la mesa y notó, sorprendida, que el de blancos cabellos le daba una mirada juntando el entrecejo, irritado, como si le molestara el que ella estuviese interesada de algo respecto a él. Rápidamente bajó la vista hacia sus manos sobre el rojo mantel de la mesa, intentando esquivar los fríos ojos aguamarina.

–Disculpe. –prácticamente todos los miembros sentados en la mesa dirigieron su vista hacia una persona que de repente se paró colocándose junto a Isshin. El sujeto vestía un traje similar al de los meseros salvo que no llevaba delantal, pidió de manera atenta si le haría favor de dejarle mover su auto –no porque estaba mal estacionado– sino que necesitaba lugar para acomodar la camioneta con entrega de mercaderías.

El padre de la familia asintió, con tal confianza que el trabajador se sintió aliviado. –Sé que parecería dudar pero… Me gustaría que uno de ustedes estuviera cerca, revisando que nada pase. Es sólo precaución, no quiero causarles molestias.

–Bueno si es eso, entonces -–Isshin estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Karin le interrumpió primero, poniéndose en pie de su asiento.

–¡Yo iré! –gritó. Levantándose sin siquiera prestar atención hacia los demás, el trabajador pidió que le siguiera y al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba en la puerta trasera de salida. Al instante se molestó, de no usar como excusa el frío de la noche, para así colocarse ropa más a su estilo.

–No es necesario más, te pido observar y gracias por venir.

Aquel trabajador era realmente cortes, no sabía si era por formalidad o porque su trabajo se lo pedía –Ehmm, de nada eh…

–Kira. –sonrió, por primera vez amigable, respondiendo– Izuru Kira.

Karin vio como Kira sacaba las llaves que el padre de la chica le había entregado y se acercó hacia el sitio donde dejaron el auto, el cual estaba en la parte delantera de la salida que consistía en un portón de metal corredizo. El auto arrancó y con total cuidado, y demasiada lentitud para su gusto, ella pudo observarlo manejar.

Se quedó mirando un momento las paredes a su lado, aquella parte contrastaba totalmente con el interior del lugar. A pesar de la obscura noche pudo ver como varios dibujos con distintos estilos se lucían allí, fue colocando las manos sobre los grafitis que serían de artistas callejeros expresándose.

"Friend… and Love" Leyó con algo de dificultad debido a la falta de luz. "Amigo y Amor en inglés" Pasó lentamente sus dedos sobre esas palabras, raramente no lograba comprender a qué se referían. Jamás en su vida se había enamorado, al menos no que supiera, pero comprendía que seguramente la persona en escribir consiguientemente sentía algo por un amigo. Negó con la cabeza.

–Qué cursi me estoy poniendo hoy. –susurró para sí misma. Se había distraído demasiado también, se suponía que vigilara ahora seguramente el tal Izuru la estaría buscando para devolverle las llaves. Al tener presente eso decidió por buscarlo pero al intentar caminar alguien le tapó el paso.

Delante pudo ver un torso masculino, sobre la coronilla de su cabeza sentía la respiración de la persona.

–Extrañamente todos tienen prisa hoy. ¿No? –con burla expresó, Karin pudo notar de quien se trataba y instintivamente se alejó unos pasos.

Dentro del restaurante en la mesa número seis, para ser más precisos, la familia Kurosaki platicaba animada. O al menos tres de sus miembros, los cuales consistían de Isshin, Masaki y Yuzu. Ichigo miraba hacia las otras mesas algo desinteresado, e intentando no golpear a su padre cada vez que hablaba ya que estaban en un sitio público y no iba a causar alboroto. El mesero llegó finalmente con un carrito trayendo los respectivos platillos.

–Este es para Karin-chan. –sonrió Yuzu alegremente, dejando junto a su plato el de su hermana.

Masaki se sintió repentinamente preocupada más no dejó de mostrar una sonrisa. Le era raro que Karin aun no hubiese venido, ya habían pasado diez minutos.

–Toooushirooo-chaaaan~ –de repente las palabras de su esposo la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Isshin miraba al de blancos cabellos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Por faaavooooor. ¿Irías a llamar a Karin? A lo mejor hasta se quedó jugando por ahí.

El chico miró un poco fastidiado, más por el tono con que le hablaba que por la petición. Se paró y con las manos en los bolsillos fue dejando el sitio.

Masaki miró a su esposo, este le guiñó el ojo e hizo un signo de paz con las manos, haciéndole sonreír más. "Por cosas como estas me casé contigo Isshin…" Sí, Kurosaki Isshin era un hombre demasiado listo.

El Hitsugaya caminó perezoso por entre las mesas, dirigiéndose a la salida. No le pareció raro que el lugar estuviera casi desolado, seguramente los demás atendían dentro a los comensales. De igual forma estaba allí para buscar a aquella chica. Buscó mirando hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, donde finalmente lo vio.

Cabello negro suelto yéndole casi por los hombros, y una clara mirada de socarronería, pese a que en uno de ellos llevaba un parche.

Y siendo sostenida por sus brazos, casi acorralada contra la pared, se encontraba la de ojos color ónix.

–Tú… – Karin miraba atentamente a la persona frente a ella. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente en ese instante.

"_¡Deja a Ichi-nii!... D-Déjalo-o. L-Lo estás… ¡Lo estás lastimando! ¡No lo golpees!"_

"_¿Y tú que vas a hacer sino, mo-co-sa?"_

–¿Tal parece que aún me recuerdas, eh? –se mofó.

Por más que ella se negara él sabía de su efecto causado. Hace tan sólo unos años había enfrentado al "Rey de la calle", título que ostentaba Ichigo por sus peleas callejeras y por anteriormente haber derrocado al antiguo. Y a él no importaba qué método usar, siempre de una u otra forma había logrado que Ichigo sufriera, deseaba vencerle. Él quería demostrarlo, que era mejor. Y recordaba a esa niña, de unos siete u ocho años, llorando al ver cómo apaleaba a su hermano delante de sus ojos.

Lo patético fue que luego ese maldito de Kurosaki Ichigo le había vencido, desde ahí aguardaba pacientemente el momento para actuar. Ese momento parecía perfecto, sin nadie cerca. Sólo, con alguien que no podía defenderse.

Y le gustaba… realmente era algo placentero a sus ojos el ver cómo le temían.

"Nnoitra Gilga" La mente de Karin nunca olvidó ese nombre. Su simple presencia intimidaba, no porque era bastante más alto que ella, sino porque sabía qué intenciones podría tener un sujeto así.

–¿Qué pasa mugre niña? –rió sacando su lengua que más que mostrar burla, le causó miedo.

Intentó girarse y volver dentro, Nnoitra al sentirse ignorado enfureció. –¡Algo tan insignificante como tú no se va a atrever a ignorarme, mocosa! –alzó su mano y fuertemente la tomó del brazo, estirándola hacia él para que le mirara. Ella intentó zafarse sólo para sentir cómo le presionaba el brazo con más fuerza.

Cerró un ojo debido al dolor.

Un carraspeo ante el cual ambos presentes voltearon, Nnoitra molesto al ser interrumpido y Karin extrañada.

–Aléjate de ella. –Hitsugaya al ver a dónde iba todo no dudó un segundo en hacerse ver, prácticamente estaba junto a ellos y hasta ahora le habían notado. Definitivamente no le agradaba nada lo que ocurría, pero en la mirada del alto sujeto no brillaba ni se notaba amabilidad alguna.

–¿Y quién mierda me manda a mí…? –preguntó el del parche en el ojo.

El de blanca cabellera frunció el seño –Hitsugaya Toushiro, un placer. –contestó de manera seca.

"¡¿Está loco o qué?!" Los ojos de Karin miraron extrañada al chico, él en cambio no la miraba sino a Nnoitra que aún la tenía sostenida.

Hitsugaya caminó hacia ellos, en ese instante Karin se maldijo por ser débil y no defenderse sola.

**~(°)~**

Escuchó los murmullos, entre sueños, que daba su hermana recostada en la otra cama al extremo contrario de la habitación.

No podía dormir. Vagaba entre pensamientos, golpeando de vez en cuando su frente contra su almohada en busca de conciliar su sueño inútilmente. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir por algo a la cocina, no dormir le causaba hambre y siempre terminaba picando cosas del refrigerador. Sin colocarse algo en los pies salió, no necesitó encender las luces pues se conocía su casa a la perfección además de que no deseaba despertar a alguien por sus problemas, fue bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la cocina alzó la cabeza, y subió con su mano el interruptor encendiendo la luz de la cocina, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que Toushiro estaba allí. Por un momento sus ojos se tensaron al verle nuevamente.

El chico seguramente, como ella, tampoco podría conciliar el sueño, se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa y sólo había volteado un segundo a verla para desviar sin importancia la mirada poniéndola sobre la mesa de madera, momento en el que ella pudo notar una línea fina que descendía debajo del orificio derecho de su nariz. Una herida no muy grave, pero una herida al fin y al cabo.

Una de las heridas que tenía por defenderla.

_Nnoitra, al verse desafiado, soltó a Karin de golpe haciendo que ella cayera a boca abajo a un lado del suelo._

_Hitsugaya centró su vista en el sujeto del parche, el cual en un arrebato preciso le encajó un golpe en el estómago. El de cabello albino frunció el seño, tratando de contener el dolor con sus manos para intentar reincorporarse. Nnoitra lanzó otro puño esta vez al rostro del chico, quien al apartarse un poco, sólo obtuvo un pequeño corte en la zona._

_Nnoitra sonrió al verlo retroceder, sólo que el joven albino no lo hacía para huir sino para obtener el aire perdido._

_El joven albino ya compuesto vio cómo el de cabello a los hombros venía nuevamente con el puño en alto, logró esquivarlo._

_Entre más y más golpes lanzaba Nnoitra más y más los esquivaba el albino, lo que se debía a que el chico comenzó a leer sus movimientos y medir la fuerza del impacto cuando recibió el primer golpe, así que sólo terminaba dándole al aire. Al siguiente golpe, Hitsugaya hartado tomó su mano presionándola en su puño y haciendo que él cayera de rodillas._

_La de ojos ónix miraba la escena sorprendida._

–_Vamos adentro Kurosaki. –dijo soltando a Nnoitra, sabiendo que no podría defenderse._

_Indignado de que le ganaran Nnoitra se llevó su mano contraria al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su navaja._

_Hitsugaya miró por el rabillo del ojo que Karin aún seguía absorta y que Nnoitra se lanzaba sobre ella a sus espaldas._

−_¡Idiota muévete! –el albino exclamó y sin más interpuso el camino de la navaja, usando su hombro como escudo._

_Al momento siguiente un grito de la joven de ojos ónix llamó la atención de un guardia de seguridad, el que corrió hacia ellos pero Nnoitra se había marchado en ese instante. Los comensales en el interior salieron, también los padres de ambos, preguntándose qué había sucedido._

_Hitsugaya se puso en pie y a los ojos de todos me marchó, sin molestarse en decir algo._

La había ayudado… y ella no le había agradecido.

Sacudió la cabeza al notar que se había quedado absorta, y rápidamente fue hacia el refrigerador, intentando distraerse buscando lo que fuera.

¿Pero por qué? Nunca trató de evitarle, y aun así tampoco se abrió realmente a él. No es que le diera igual o que no le preocupara sino que no quería entrometerse en algo que no le concernía.

Pero ahora… Él la había ayudado a ella.

Oyó el sonido de la silla siendo acomodada, y sintió tras ella los pasos del chico subir las escaleras.

Deseaba ser aquella niña pequeña, que hace años había intentado saber de él, quien deseaba ayudarle. Ahora fue al revés, él le había ayudado a ella a pesar de que quizá, ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo en una situación similar.

Y ahora lo sentía, debía hacer algo… agradecerle al menos.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y apagó las luces, yendo nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando vio la última puerta derecha, de frente a la suya, abierta.

No era correcto pero la curiosidad le ganó hasta que terminó por ir con sigilo hasta la puerta de esa habitación, que pertenecía nada más y nada menos al joven del cual no podía apartar pensamientos.

Trató de no mover ni un poco la puerta, por si chirriaba, y como pensó él no estaba allí, se preguntaba dónde estaría. Sorprendida fue observando el interior de aquel cuarto, era como ingresar en otro mundo. La última vez que estuvo allí no la recordaba. Sin embargo ahora todo lucía cambiado, las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono verde claro casi agua, y para ser hombre el lugar estaba bastante ordenado comparando con la habitación de Ichigo.

Miró de un lado a otro, por el lado derecho estaba una cama mientras que en el lado izquierdo había un armario, un escritorio, y unos mapas geográficos que le recordaban a los que usaban sus profesores por el tamaño, y el pequeño librero bajo estaba rebozando de libros.

Se acercó casi arrastrando los pies sobre la gris alfombra del suelo, hacia el último y pequeño mueble de madera.

"Le gustarán mucho los libros…" Deslizó sus dedos sobre el pequeño libro abierto de que se encontraba sobre la cama, comenzando a leer al borde de la página.

Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Al parecer estaba en inglés. Levantó el libro un momento, intentando entender qué decía y sin esperar que al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de papel cayera a sus pies. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Ella no era quién para revisar las cosas de los demás, se apuró a alzarlo también fue sorprendiéndose de lo viejo y arrugada que lucía aquella hoja. Miró el reverso, sin importancia, pero lo que vio al instante le dejó sorprendida en su totalidad.

En aquella foto había dos personas. Un pequeño niño, el cual conocía… Toushiro. Pero ese Toushiro de allí no era nada parecido al chico que conocía. Sus ojos, su piel, claro que eran iguales pero… sonreía. En sus ojos aguamarina se veía un brillo especial, claramente estaba feliz.

¿Pero, entonces quién era esa mujer a su lado?

Ella llevaba un vestido color celeste, y un suéter blanco que le iba un poco grande, estaba arrodillada en el césped, sonriente y abrazando de atrás al pequeño niño de blancos cabellos.

Su aspecto… se veía joven, su cabello rubio claro, casi blanco, le caía sobre la espalda y en su rostro se notaba la vitalidad, su hermosura. Y en sus ojos aguamarina se veía la alegría.

Karin se detuvo un momento en eso, en los ojos de la mujer. Eran color aguamarina" Entonces negó. "No"

Los ojos de la mujer eran del mismo tono que las del niño, que Toushiro. ¡Eran iguales!

La apariencia del chico en esa foto era casi la misma que al llegar a su casa, hace tantos años atrás; ¡pero en allí se veía alegre, se veía feliz!

Entonces, como un rayo, la respuesta llegó a ella. Es mujer era la mujer de la que su madre les platicó una vez: La madre de Toushiro.

Sin saber el porqué, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Abrazó la foto entre su dedos… ahora entendía tantas cosas.

Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y salió, revisó en el baño pero él no estaba allí. Así que preocupada decidió buscarlo, si algo le pasaba… Salió de su casa, sintiendo el frío al entrar sus pies en contacto con la acera, y también en su cuerpo ya que sólo traía un pijama de pantalón y mangas finas. Se frotó las manos una con otra, y al respirar pudo ver una pequeña nube, aun con la foto en la derecha, mientras avanzaba casi corriendo distinguió una figura; en la parte trasera, al borde del cerco de su casa.

Rápidamente corrió hacia él, con lágrimas amenazando sus ojos.

El cielo gris en la obscura noche se reflejaba en su mirada. A pesar de traer puesto unos finos pantalones azules, de casa, y una camiseta con mangas de algodón, no sentía frío. Sus pies descalzos estaban acostumbrados al dolor, y la hipotermia era algo que le despreocupaba.

Hitsugaya observaba con los ojos titubeantes el cielo.

Muchos odiaban el frío, y si les gustaba era por sus necesidades de ocio, pero él lo admiraba.

Deseaba que nevara; y así recordar… tantas cosas.

Deseaba que nevara y entonces olvidar todo, al hundir sus pies en la blanca y fría nieve. Porque el cuerpo era fácil de enfriar, de congelar.

−Me pregunto si algún día podré congelar… mi corazón. –susurró para sí mismo. Eso esperaba, eso deseaba.

El sonido del césped a ser pisado le advirtió la presencia de alguien más, pero no volteó a ver. Sabía bien quién era.

−Toushiro… −él gruñó. No importaba cómo, siempre lo llamaban así.

Él odiaba su nombre… porque le recordaba a su padre.

Volteó entonces a verle, y la miró con rencor en espera de que se alejara.

Karin mantenía la mirada baja, aún pensando en las palabras que por accidente oyó salir de los labios de él. "Me pregunto si algún día podré congelar… mi corazón"

Él se acercó a ella, para decirle que se vaya entonces fue cuando notó lo que traía entre sus manos: La fotografía que hace años se había tomado con su madre.

En un arrebato la miró con odio, y con su mano izquierda le arrancó la foto de sus manos fuertemente. Se volteó y pese a la obscuridad pudo distinguirla, esa etapa de su vida que estaba olvidada, en sus manos. Había temido un poco, esa fotografía vieja era lo único que tenía de ella.

Molesto no se volvió a verla, cuando sin aviso sintió cómo un par de manos le abrazaban por lo bajo de la espalda.

En ese momento todo había dejado de ser. Sus pies fríos ya no sintieron el césped cristalizado por el rocío, sus pensamientos amargos se esfumaron, sus manos estaban a los lados mientras su cuerpo quedaba solamente sintiendo de manera cálida ese acto.

Y a través de su ropa sentía una tibia humedad: Ella estaba llorando.

Su mente se paralizó. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Ella estaba llorando.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le sentía lástima? "Ella jamás ha llorado" Él lo sabía, Karin jamás ha llorado, desde que tenía nueve años no lo hacía.

Ni cuando las niñas se burlaban de ella por gustarle los deportes y cosas que eran generalmente de hombres, ni cuando al romper el vidrio de una ventana en la escuela con su balón y el director la regañó, tampoco cuando se quebró la pierna en su práctica de fútbol.

Ella jamás lloraba.

Y él lo sabía, pero quería creer que no era cierto.

Toushiro quería creer que no lo hacía por él.

−… Lo siento. −susurró aún entre lágrimas.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Había entrado sin permiso a su habitación, revisado sus cosas sin que él la dejara pero más de eso a él tampoco le importaba esa chica o lo que hiciera. Pero ella aún seguía así –L-Lo siento... Lo siento m-mucho. –Seguía disculpándose, como si fuera culpa suya.

¡Como si con eso le devolviera la vida a ella, a su madre! Pero eso no podría ser, su madre estaba muerta y no volvería. Y sí, nadie tenía la culpa a la hora de la muerte le habían dicho, pero él no lo creía. Quien tuvo la maldita culpa fue su padre, por abandonarlos, por hacer su madre le criara sólo. Porque se mató a sí misma trabajando para mantenerlo a él, diciendo que le recordaba a su padre.

Y él lo odiaba, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Porque nadie se la devolvería, a la única persona que siempre lo aceptó y amó tal y como él era.

−¡Lo siento Toushiro!…−Él frunció el seño, mientras su entrecejo temblaba debido a la tristeza.

Porque ahora lo comprendía claramente, ella no se disculpaba por la muerte de su madre sino por él.

Porque cuando ella murió él siempre estuvo sólo, cuando su madre se fue su vida se volvió vacía y sin sentido. Su madre, era todo para él. Era el centro de su universo.

−Cállate. –alzó la voz, Karin sintió cómo le temblaba el cuerpo a él y su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

−No estás solo… −susurró, con suavidad−. No estarás solo… Yo… ¡Yo estaré contigo Toushiro! −el joven bajó la vista al suelo.

Si ella entendiera cuántas personas le habían dicho eso, si ella misma entendiera lo que dice, porque las mismas que se lo dijeron le fallaron. Una de ellas los abandonó, otra… lo traicionó, y otra estaba muerta.

−Cállate… −al fin las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, con rapidez−. Tú no sabes nada… sólo cállate. Vete y déjame sólo.

−No quiero. –ella lo sabía. Sabía lo primero que le pediría y era eso, que lo dejara sólo. Porque en su interior, él ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero ella no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. –G-Golpéame, grítame… Haz lo que quieras… ¡P-Pero no te voy a dejar solo!

Ante esas palabras se permitió bajar la cabeza. Resignado. Sí, entonces era cierto ¿por qué ahora? Él le pidió a dios que su madre no muriera, que no quería estar sólo… irónicamente tiempo más tarde le pidió lo contrario, al saber qué clase de persona era su padre. Y ahora simplemente las dos cosas se cumplieron.

Volteó a verla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas las cuales cayeron sin que ninguna parte de su rostro se moviera. Y luego rompió a llorar sin sollozos. Con fuerza apretó sus dientes y entonces ocultó su frente en el hombro de la chica que estaba allí con él.

Un pequeño pitido, proveniente del reloj de la habitación alertó la hora. 00:00 AM

Karin sonrió con dulzura, sabiendo qué significaba eso. Un nuevo día iniciaba…

Con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío ella sonrió complacida.

−Feliz cumpleaños… Toushiro. –le susurró. Pues ahora era 20 de diciembre, un nuevo día comenzaba.

Los copos de nieve aumentaron su número al caer, llenando de a poco el paisaje de blanco, algo que no impedía a esas dos personas estar allí.

Por ese momento ambos se permitieron llorar lo que no habían llorado en tanto tiempo.

Y es verdad, nadie se la devolvería pero al menos ahora le permitían algo más.

Toushiro se permitió entonces algo… por única vez haría una excepción y se permitiría confiar en alguien. Por única vez lo haría, confiaría nuevamente en una persona.

Confiaría en que otra vez lo tendría, una amiga, una hermana. Lo que sea, lo que importaba era que estaría para él, una familia, alguien que no le dejaría solo y estaría con él.

"Gracias… mamá"

* * *

-.-

_**Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**_: Robert Louis Stevenson; un buen libro. Ojito que no es de romance ni humor, es de misterio solamente. Por si quieren leerlo el nombre traducido es _**"El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"**_ se consigue está en cualquier librería ^^

-.-

TTTT –TTTT Eso estuvo triste… Buehn, ya xD T-T

Es: Ehh, agregamos a Grimm por que más después va a ser importante para algo. :D

Imeko: Síp, eso esto es un HitsuKarin con problemas… je, je. xDD Aunque hay algo que todavía no tengo claro… ¿Recuerdas que la otra vez jugaste póker con Hitsugaya?

Es: Ah, sí *se enoja al recordar que él las persiguió a ambas al saber que la apuesta era una farsa*

Imeko: ¿Cómo ganaste si no sabes jugar póker?

Es: Marqué las cartas, por eso nos persiguió.

Imeko: Marcar las cartas no sirve cuando no sabes jugar… Al menos eso dijo mi hermanito, yo no sé jugar póker.

Karin: *apareciendo detrás* ¿O sea que le ganó sin saber jugar? o.o

Hitsugaya: *apareciendo junto a Karin* No, hizo trampa. Yo gané. -.-

Imeko: ¡Pero ella no sabía jugar!

Hitsugaya: Tampoco yo.

*Caída estilo animé de Karin e Imeko* ¡PRECISAMENTE POR ESO ES QUE NADIE DEBERÍA HABER GANADO! Ò_Ó

Hitsugaya y Es: La verdad nunca comprendí del todo las reglas de ese juego. ¬/¬

***Y para la próxima trataremos de no exagerar con las innecesarias notas -w- aunque el tiempo y cierto capitán está comenzando a amenazarnos para que las quitemos TT-TT ***


	3. Chapter 2

Notas para todos los capítulos**: **"Pensamientos" -_ Recuerdos. Énfasis_ -** Palabras o frases resaltadas, sonidos.**

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, ese hombre al cual nunca he golpeado en mi vida, y que a veces desearía hacerlo.

-.-

* * *

_**Promesa de estar a su lado**_

_[Parte 2]_

Las marcas, en un suave tono de rosa, comenzaban a extenderse por la clara piel de sus piernas al tener sus pies descalzos. Sobre su hombro el rostro del joven, de cabellos comparables a la manifestación de invierno, se escondía con un ahogado sollozo.

El sonido insistente del reloj despertador, posado en el viejo escritorio de madera en la habitación conocida para el albino, cual pitido llegaba a sus oídos; indicándole a su dueño más de lo que deseaba saber. _00:00 AM. 20 de Diciembre._

No lo veía, no le importaba. Nuevamente el sonido ya decaído volvió a ser ignorado… Ahora por última vez.

Ningún sonido. Sólo un tranquilizador silencio.

Los pequeños iconos blancos de invierno caían. Se balanceaban al compás de la pequeña brisa helada que podría ser el mismo clima, del cual poco recordaba. Blanca y pura. Uno de los pequeños trozos de agua congelada que se mantuvo efímeros segundos al chocar sobre su palma abierta ahora era una gota líquida que se reflejaba en su mirada.

–Feliz cumpleaños Toushiro. –el suave sonido de una voz le deseó, susurrándole al oído.

Lo recordó. Una voz tierna, dulce, calma y con una suave risa, años atrás le deseó lo mismo. _"¡Feliz cumpleaños Toushiro!"_

Y por un momento sintió que todo estaría bien, que todo sería como antes. _Como antes de que todo sucediera._

…

_**PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiP…. **__De repente las cuatro blancas paredes se achicaron. La sensación de fatiga y la necesidad de vomitar por las nauseas–debido al miedo− estaban en un laberinto sin salida, obligándolo a no poder hacer más que mirar al sentirlo. Silencio._

_Se preguntó antes porqué jamás podía permanecer el mundo calmo, ahora simplemente deseaba oír gritos, rastro de vida._

"_Te amo… mi pequeño, Toushiro"._

_Sus últimas palabras estaban presentes e iban extendiéndose a través de sus sentidos con fuerza._ _Las palabras de aquella joven mujer se mantenían pasando los segundos, definiéndose de más ecos lejanos en su mente madurada para su infantil edad._

_Los rayos cristalinos de la luz proveniente en la lámpara del techo parecían sólo iluminar aquello: A esa mujer. Sus rubios cabellos bastante claros se deslizaban gentilmente sobre sus hombros, su rostro algo aniñado, su piel antes rozagante, su demasiado esbelto cuerpo debido a la falta de alimento; y aún así una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa de paz…_

"_Ha muerto… ha muerto" Sólo acomodaba la situación de manera lenta, él mismo quería hacerse entender de lo que ocurría. "Y me lo prometió" Secó los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos color turquesas y entonces comprendió… que le habían mentido._

_Con brusquedad terminó de pasar su mano sobre sus parpados, con furia, causando que sus uñas hicieran un rasgado sobre su frente._

"_Los odio. ¡Los odio a ambos!" El cuerpo inmóvil de aquella mujer que conocía a la perfección._

_Lucía hermosa, como un ángel. Bajó la mirada presionando sus pequeñas manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Porque él tenía cinco años, pero no era idiota, su mente estaba entre grandes complejos de genio, la definición de su persona era prodigio, comparado con los niños de su edad. Y por eso lo entendía. Lo tenía claro. "Lo comprendo de papá pero ¿Tú?…" Estrechó sus ojos sin evitar contemplar lo hermosa que se veía su madre. Tan eterna ahora, como su muerte y su sonrisa imborrable._

…

"No… Todo siempre termina igual." Eso era verdad y él lo sabía. "No importa cómo… mi vida siempre terminará siendo..." Esa era la verdad y realidad, ese recuerdo, lo hizo volver. Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fue a aquella chica. En su llorosa mirada pudo ver su propio reflejo: La bronceada piel de sus parpados se encontraba rojiza debido al llanto, sus labios haciendo una mueca de sorpresa y pidiendo…

_Patético._ Sosteniéndose de alguien, intentando que le aceptaran.

–Toushiro… –Allí estaba de nuevo el titubeo y el uso indebido de uno de sus nombres: Lástima.

Sí, lo quería pero no le serviría luego, de nada, si las cosas pasaban como antes. Si después de todo siempre lo abandonaban. "… Sí, mi vida siempre terminará siendo una mierda" Furioso, de un empujón la apartó de su cuerpo. Después de todo era culpa suya.

–¡E-Espera! –La sensación helada en las plantas de sus pies no le impidió a Karin correr y tomarlo del brazo, intentando detenerlo, él de brusca manera se soltó sin contestar o mirarla mientras se metía dentro de la casa.

"Toushiro…" Ante aquella acción sólo pudo hacer más que sentirse débil, no comprendiendo qué era lo que realmente pasaba.

Luego de unos minutos fue hacia su habitación, con cautela, intentaba no toser para así no llamar la atención de alguien.

**~(°)~**

Apenas, abrir los ojos, al despertarse por la mañana sintió picazón en el interior de la garganta. Su esfuerzo por levantarse logró hacer que viera todo dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras salía de su habitación, para buscar el final del pasillo. "Maldito baño comunitario" Se quejó, pues no entendía el motivo por el que su hermano Ichigo tuviera el suyo propio y no ellas.

"_Déjame solo" _ O quizá lo que más odiaba en ese momento no se refería al mal uso del terreno de su casa, sino a la incómoda sensación que terminó haciéndola dormir por la madrugada. No, no era el frío o dolor de cabeza. Ni mucho menos fueron las ganas de, por primera vez, ir con su madre para que la consolara.

Porque, por más que quisiera, la última acción de Toushiro no podía olvidarla.

―¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe Karin-chan? ―por décima vez la dulce voz de su gemela le preguntó, sacando de sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza. ―No, Yuzu. Sólo es un examen, tú debes ayudar a mamá. Recuerda que el frío machucó toda la ropa húmeda. ―terminó diciendo esto con una gota de sudor en la frente y una pequeña risa. ¿Qué culpa tenían de algo las ropas de Ichigo? El pobre ahora andaba usando una camisa estilo tropical de su padre, razón por la que se encerró en su habitación pidiendo llevarle comida a medio día.

Siendo diciembre, casi final de año, no habían clases salvo en escuelas que dieron un mal inicio; huelgas escolares, jornadas docentes, falta de profesores.

Por eso Karin tampoco tenía, de manera irónica, por eso mismo debía ir a la escuela. No quedó ilesa del último examen, o más bien del último semestre. Despidió con un pequeño grito a su madre que tenía puesta su atención en el horno y salió.

Al poner un pie fuera de su casa, se frotó sus guates negros uno con otro. El usar botas de invierno que le llegaran a los tobillos disminuía un poco el frío, como también lo hacían el largo de sus pantalones y su grueso polo tipo esquiador, blanco.

Las calles tenían un poco del níveo color de la nieve en el piso, con algunas personas fuera de sus hogares. Unos cuantos estudiantes, que tal vez como ella, irían a rendir exámenes.

Los pasos que daba le recordaban a la primera vez que Ichigo se embriagó –no hace mucho, y salió con castigo de mes–, utilizando un estilo de marcha militar para lucir firme a pesar de que le causaba risa a todos los que lo miraban, eso sintió hasta que llegó a la plaza frente a la escuela.

Su plan ese día era solamente ir en busca de material escolar; rendir el examen en sí, desaprobar para que la mandaran a febrero –realmente no tenía fe de aprobar– y luego volver diciendo "Al menos lo intenté."

Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando lo observó a la lejanía.

Parado, frente a las líneas peatonales, Toushiro esperaba haciendo señal de parada a un autobús.

Su primera reacción fue el enmudecer un grito, hasta ir corriendo al sitio preguntándose qué tenía planeado hacer. Sin importar lo rápida que fue corriendo, el autobús ya puso en macha, cuando llegó al lugar. Sin tiempo para maldiciones, su mente comenzaba a entrar en pánico sin comprender. Así ella se apuró a dar seña a un taxi, recordando que traía un poco de dinero en la pequeña cartera que tenía unos papeles y notas de la escuela. El taxista la miró incrédulo cuando le pidió "seguir a ese autobús".

Se mordía las uñas a cada rato, como si fuera un tic desde siempre, durante los diez minutos que duró el viaje. Cada minuto se alejaron más, llegando al final de la ciudad Karakura, cada minuto se cuestionaba la cordura de aquel chico de blanquecidos cabellos.

Por fin se el autobús se detuvo, casi le arrojó todo el dinero que tenía al conductor al salir del auto.

Al bajar pudo ver con claridad el exterior, que lucía más a un pueblo pequeño o un borde de ciudad abandonada.

–¿Dónde…? –no terminó. Divisó su figura a lo lejos, Toushiro caminando de manera tranquila, así que comenzó a seguirle por las veredas.

Sus negros ojos miraban las casas, todo lucía igual. La nieve estaba casi destilando al interior de las maderas, material del que parecían estar constituidas la mayoría de los hogares mientras que los techos oxidados tenían un aroma algo asqueroso al olfato.

Siguió el camino con cuidado pues en el suelo se encontraba de vez en cuando con baches o abolladuras de metal. Volvió su mirada al frente hasta que pudo divisar la zona. La parte trasera de una vieja casilla, la más aislada del lugar, un pequeño jardín que tiempo atrás seguramente estuvo lleno de vida, ahora sólo poseía de eso un níveo color.

En el centro de esos pequeños árboles, que parecía haber sido plantado sólo para dar honor, a esa negra cruz a modo de lápida.

Escondió su cuerpo, entre el borde de la casa, observando con recelo aquello.

"_Te amo mi pequeño"_ ¿Por qué tenían que ser las palabras que más recordaba?

Miró a su alrededor, la pequeña casilla aún se mantenía en pie a pesar del pobre material con el que fue construido.

–_¿Shiro-chan, no vienes? _–_la mujer se acercó a él, dando alegres pasos._

_Los pequeños copitos de nieve caían uno por uno, con lentitud, y ella intentaba sostenerlos a cada uno entre sus manos desnudas._

_Él pequeño niño frunció el seño, a la vez en que la señalaba con el dedo índice –¡Que no me llames Shiro-chan, mamá!_ _–le gritó, aunque con algo de diversión. No estaba molesto._

–_Te puedes enfermar. _–_con un temblor en la voz dijo._

_La bella mujer simplemente le miró con dulzura e hizo una mueca de fingida sorpresa, caminando entre las plantas, imitando un estilo militar logrando una risa de parte del niño. E hizo un saludo militar–¡No, señor! ¡Le prometo que no, no me voy a enfermar!_

_Toushiro la miró de nuevo, corriendo hacia ella._

_La crueldad de la vida, y el miedo a sufrir en ese entonces no estaba presentes para ninguno de los dos. Sin importar el lugar donde vivían, sin importar lo poco que tuviesen de comer cada día. Su madre siempre se las ingeniaba, siempre salía adelante._

Intentó preguntarse qué hizo él a cambio sin embargo la respuesta era clara: Nada.

No hizo nada, no evitó su muerte. Durante el tiempo que su madre vivió él solo fue un estorbo, un peso más con el que ella tuvo que cargar.

Por eso lo odiaba, por eso se odiaba. Odiaba no haber protegido a la única persona que le importó en su vida, a la única que le importó.

–Vete de aquí. –Sin voltear la cara ordenó. Tras él aquella chica lo miraba, no hacía falta decirlo, con lástima.

Y él estaba demasiado furioso como para dialogar con ella.

–No. –Ella sonrió.

Sus palabras… se oían tan firmes. Se lo decía tan calmada, tan serena. No le negaba irse del sitio, afirmaba lo mismo que esa madrugada.

Dudaba que fuera mentira pero no quería creer que fuera real tampoco: _No voy a dejarte sólo._

Eran como aquellas palabras que le dio su madre antes de morir, que lo amaba.

No. Ella no era su madre.

Ella simplemente no era nada. Nada para él.

Harto, levantó el rostro –¡Te he dicho que te va- –su voz fue interrumpida al sentirlo, una gran y húmeda bola de nieve golpeándole repentinamente la cara.

Se llevó las manos, rápidamente, a la boca donde tenía restos de agua y hojas marchitas mescladas. Sorprendido alzó su vista encontrándose con una sonrisa de esa chica la cual insistía en no irse.

Karin, al verlo en aquel estado no evitó una risa limpia. Con un gesto algo inocente, le sacó la lengua, le dio la espalda y se echó a correr hacia adelante –¡Atrápame si puedes, Toushiro!

Los ojos turquesa del joven de blancos cabellos se mantenían aún en ese estado, sin poder más que observarla irse corriendo. "¡Tú…!"

–_¡Atrápame si puedes Toushiro! –y sin notarlo una gran bola de nieve se incrustó en su rostro._–_¡Ey, desde cuando tengo eres un perdedor! –su madre le gritó divertida de sus palabras, aunque parecía más divertida del rostro del pequeño que ahora estaba lleno de nieve._

–_¡Eso no es justo, mamá, estaba distraído!_

"Ella…"

Karin no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, lo único que lograba entender es que… no le gustaba ver a Toushiro triste.

Le dolía. –¡Ey, prodigio! –llamó– ¿Qué, no puedes correr?

No hubo palabras cuando rápidamente se acercó a ella, y comprendió en sus ojos la ira pura. La encaró de repente, cerrándole paso por si deseaba correr.

–No… –Karin se tensó, inmediatamente al susurrar, él, había tomado su muñeca derecha entre su palma evitando indirectamente que se marchase por todo medio.–es justo…

El ónix líquido brilló repentinamente, sintiendo cómo la mano contraria, a la que la sostenía, se acercaba–¡Yo estaba distraído! –y con esto se encastró en el rostro de la pelinegra una gran bola de hielo semi líquido.

Tosiendo débilmente, él la soltó, y fingiendo enojo la primera acción al verse libre fue acercar su mano al piso juntando entre sus negros guantes más nieve. –¡Me las vas a pagar! –Y lanzó el proyectil, logrando darle nuevamente, como antes, de lleno en el rostro.

La piel bronceada en las mejillas del albino estaba ligeramente sonrosada debido a la helada bola de nieve arrojada hace poco, y al sacar voz el aliento se visualizaba en el aire.

–¡Eres una pesada!

–¡Y tú un abusivo!

Una bola de nieve en el pecho de Karin, mala puntería del albino pues recibió una en el rostro otra vez cuando se disponía a lanzar.

La zona en la que la pelinegra se encontraba se hallaba cubierta de hojas por eso, al hacer bolas de nieve, no entró en cuenta de que le arrojó al chico varias ramitas pequeñas. Se veía cómico viéndole escupir debido a eso estalló en risas.

–¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!

Toushiro corrió tras ella, sonriendo luego de mucho tiempo.

Luego de la guerra de nieve, exhaustos ambos se dejaron caer sobre el blanquecino piso.

La pelinegra llevó sus ojos a el rostro de Toushiro, recostado a lado suyo, este sonrió aunque ahora altivamente.

Sí, por eso a Karin ya no importaba si reprobara. Mucho menos le importaba resfriarse o tomar pulmonía.

Por fin podía decirlo, más tranquila. Teniendo la certeza de que no sólo era una fecha más ese día. –Feliz Cumpleaños… Toushiro.

Deseaba saber de su vida, sin embargo no podía forzar nada. Así que no preguntó, ella sabía que si él quería decirlo –aunque lo dudaba– lo haría. O una parte de ella deseaba no conocer más de su pasado, ya con saber eso poco había sentido una extraña sensación en su pecho, deseando ayudarle de algún modo. Mas nunca se había atrevido siquiera a conversar con él, no sólo porque pocas veces tenían ocasiones solos sino porque era un miedo convertido en fobia.

No hacia él sino hacia su vida. Pero ahora ya no era algo importante. Ahora la fobia se había ido.

–Gracias… Karin…

Como dicen los dichos, que hay veces en que las palabras sobran, y esta vez las palabras sobraban pese a que en medio no había ninguna más que el cariño fraternal.

Increíblemente es indescriptible lo rápido que este cariño puede crecer, y más con el pasar del tiempo, transformándose en otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

_**Dos años después…**_

* * *

-.-

¡Yosh! ¿Neh, quedó o no mejor que el anterior? ¿Muy cursi? ^^ Esta fue la última parte del cap. ¬o¬ Las consentimos porque los próximos no van a ser así… Van aparecer los terceros en discordia xD Ya se imaginarán quienes.

Oh, y perdón. Quería *Ime la mira feo* queríamos contestar los reviews pero no pudimos esta vez. ¿Hablando de eso, les llegaron las respuestas en el capi anterior? *-Intento pobre de respuestas diría yo* Eh,… díganme si les llegaron y si no les llegaron perdón.

**_GRACIAS POR REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS: _¡Gracias por leer y así ayudarnos en nuestro intento de ser escritoras y dominar el mund- ejemp- distribuir la creencia (?) HitsuKarinista! ^u^U**


End file.
